


Snow & Hot Chocolate

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Warming up from the cold.





	Snow & Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> a 15 Minute Ficlet, 
> 
> December 14, 2003.

Snow fell in Traverse Town for the first time anyone could remember. It had frightened most people at first. Even those who had seen snow before in the past had forgotten what it was.

There was a bit of a crazy rush to buy warmer clothing as the air chilled as well, enough that the snow was sticking on the streets.

The ladies who ran the cafe rushed to put up makeshift walls for the outdoor restaurant and wood for fires became a much sought after commodity.

Up in a loft apartment above Second District, two men had found their own way to keep warm and out of the cold.

After a half-day of helping with quick preparations and a bit of shoveling, Leon had muttered something about making sure his own place was warm enough and without another word he'd grabbed Cloud and pulled the blond back with him.

Now they were tangled beneath an extra pile of blankets, caught in a passionate embrace that extended through their whole bodies. They hadn't really meant to end up in bed so quickly, but halfway through waiting for water to boil for hot chocolate, Leon found himself pressed between a very hard counter and a very hard one-winged blond.

The stove had gotten turned off quickly as clothing flew. Neither needed any sort of warm up besides the one they could provide with their bodies.

There wasn't even their usual mock-battle for dominance. Instead Cloud practically pulled Leon on top of him, begging him with a chain of moans for something more than what was already being given.

Smiling ever so slightly, Leon didn't disappoint his lover. After quick preparation, he thrust into Cloud, reveling like he always did in the amazing heat he found. No hot chocolate could compare to being deep within Cloud's body, listening to the delicious groans he knew were just for him.

Climax snuck up on them both, leaving them panting heavily yet unwilling to part, to uncouple their bodies and possibly lose both the contact and the heat they found with one another. Perhaps it wasn't quite love, but it was something equally enjoyable if not as meaningful. They were together.

Finally Cloud sighed, looking out the window to where white flakes were still falling. The sound was one Leon recognized instantly. He'd lost the battle again. Something so simple as snow had carried Cloud back to thoughts of a lover long dead. And Cloud never seemed to be able to get over that.

Leon pulled free of Cloud's body and climbed from the bed. No, they could never be in love. But he could always make some hot chocolate and ignore that fact for a little while longer.


End file.
